Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plant for the treatment of inhomogeneous residue from a thermal waste disposal plant, in particular from a pyrolysis plant.
Published, European Patent Application EP 0 302 310 A and the company publication titled “Die Schwel-Brenn-Anlage, eine Verfahrensbeschreibung” [“The Low-Temperature Carbonization Incineration Plant, A Process Description”], published by Siemens AG, Berlin and Munich, 1996, disclose, as a pyrolysis plant, a so-called low-temperature carbonization incineration plant, in which essentially a two-stage process is carried out. In the first stage, the waste delivered is introduced into a low-temperature carbonization drum (pyrolysis reactor) and is carbonized at a low temperature (pyrolysed). During pyrolysis, a low-temperature carbonization gas and a pyrolysis residue occur in the low-temperature carbonization drum. The low-temperature carbonization gas is burnt, together with combustible parts of the pyrolysis residue, in a high-temperature combustion chamber at temperatures of approximately 1200° C. The waste gases obtained at the same time are subsequently purified.
The pyrolysis residue has a large proportion of incombustible constituents that are composed essentially of an inert fraction, such as glass, stone or ceramic, and of a metal fraction. The latter contains a ferrous fraction and a non-ferrous fraction. It is known to separate the individual fractions of the incombustible constituent from one another and to deliver them, if possible to a great extent fully graded, for reutilization.
For separating and sorting the residue, it is necessary to have a plant for the treatment of residue, which is capable, in a continuous process, of separating the highly inhomogeneous pyrolysis residue occurring during the pyrolysis process. For ecological reasons, the aim is, in particular, to achieve as complete a separation as possible of the combustible carbon-containing constituents that can, for example, be utilized for energy purposes. The quantity of residue to be dumped is thereby kept as small as possible. Due to the high inhomogeneity of the residue, which has pronounced differences as regards its material composition, its size and the geometry of its residue fragments, it is essential to co-ordinate the individual components of the plant with one another, in order to ensure that the plant operates continuously and reliably, and in order to avoid a breakdown of the plant caused by components which may have become blocked.